Lost In This Dance
by Ignitious
Summary: [Inspired by headcanons and a conversation with a friend.] The upcoming ball for both current and former Smashers is tomorrow. What happens when Pit dreams about meeting a mysterious figure at the ball? Is it a dream, or perhaps a vision. [Influenced by Lena Katina's "Lost in This Dance] Pit x Lana, Dark Pit x Lucina; Oneshot


**Managed to finish one set of papers early, so I decided to treat myself to writing another one-shot. This time, it's about an new OTP that was inspired from a conversation with a friend during lunch. We discussed how these two characters are very similar in their own way as it inspired me. I was also inspired by some headcanons I've read from tumblr.**

**Note: This story does contain spoilers for Hyrule Warriors, so if you haven't played it yet and don't like being spoiled, I suggest not reading this. If you don't care about spoilers, already spoiled yourself, etc. then proceed on!**

* * *

><p>As evening time arrived at the mansion, for the smashers it only meant one thing; supper time. The dinner hall was filled to the brim, various conversations partaking throughout the room as both the fighters and the assist trophies mingled with one another. Like all small groups, they each had their own clique. Some preferred hanging out in large groups while others had a preference for smaller ones. Pit happened to be somebody who would constantly jump tables, trying his best to befriend everyone in the mansion. A couple of smashers found his efforts to be quite charming while others saw it to be rather annoying.<p>

Today, the angel decided to sit with his friends, making his way towards the corner table. As he made eye contact with Dark Pit, he would usher for his other counterpart to partake with him. Dark Pit sighed, knowing that it was useless to even bother arguing with him. Instead, he'll cave in, suffering through the jovial angel's terrible jokes and the mundane conversations that took place. The black haired angel began recalling the first day he arrived at the mansion.

"_Hey everyone," chirped the optimistic angel. "Come over here for a minute or two."_

_The smashers exchanged various facial expressions with one another, some shrugging while others rolling their eyes. Wondering what the angel had to show them now, they made their way towards the main hall. Pit happened to be standing next to another angel who looked exactly like him but unlike the cheerful angel, this one happened to be annoyed. It also didn't help the fact that Pit decided to wrap his arm over the other boy's shoulder, causing him to tense up a bit. As the idle chatter ceased, the entire group of fighters gave Pit their undivided attention._

"_I'll like for everyone to meet my twin Pittoo!" Pit chirped, beaming with delight. Dark Pit shot him a nasty glare, groaning in irritation._

"_How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?!" scoffed the other angel. However, it appeared that either Pit didn't hear him or rather, chose to ignore him. Dark Pit heavily sighed as the crowd gawked at him._

"_Pittoo?! Is that a new Pokémon evolution or something?" taunted Wario, mocking Dark Pit's stupid nickname. It didn't help him that some of the other brawlers decided to chime in with the heavyset man._

"_He looks almost like a dark version of Pit," exclaimed Ness. The boy slightly shrugged, adding "I wonder if he has seen better days. If not, I'd suggest for him to get some help."_

_Dark Pit knew that Ness meant no harm by his comment however it was still offensive. After all, it was a stab at his appearance as the young boy assumed him to be "dark" and "edgy." He tried his best to keep himself under control, making mental notes of who to completely destroy during his matches._

"_Hey guys! I need to take a number Pittoo," said Junior, snickering at his immature joke. Bowser patted his son on the head, chuckling alongside the boy. His joke managed to start a chain reaction, causing some of the smashers to laugh out loud at the crude jest. Some smashers estimated for the others to be laughing because of either his name or the fact that it happened to be toilet humor._

_Dark Pit started gritting his teeth, giving everyone in the room a death glare. Taking note, the smashers quickly stopped laughing, avoiding eye contact with the other male. He turned to look at Pit, who seemed to be in high spirits._

"_So, what do you think about the mansion so far Pittoo?! Even better, let me tell you about our room arrangement!" beamed the brunet._

_Dark Pit's face expression dropped even more as he stared at Pit in disgust. Just from those words alone, he managed to catch onto Pit's request. Somehow, the cheerful angel managed to convince Master Hand to put them together as roommates. Here he was, hoping he could finally have some solitude away from Pit but instead, he was stuck with him once more. The dark angel sneered at the other, shaking his head._

"_Pitstain, do me a favor and stay away from me for a while, okay?" Dark Pit retorted, turning his back on Pit. He'd begin walking away, leaving the other angel to stare in awe, shrugging._

"_I wonder what's made him so gloomy this time?" pondered the angel._

_Before Pittoo left the main hall, someone called over to him._

"_Hey… Pittoo, is it?"_

_Turning around, he'd come face to face with an azure haired female. Her body was fairly slim, giving off a fragile look as she appeared to be a swordswoman. His dark chestnut maroon eyes met with her soft, blue ones as they were drawn to one another. He took interest at a strange mark in her left eye, telling him she was born into a prestigious blood line. After a minute or two, Dark Pit realized he was staring at her as she had a dumbfounded look on her face. Blinking, he'd scowl at her, wondering what the bluenette even wanted with him. _

"_Yes?" answered the dark angel. The girl quickly took note of the slight irritation in his voice as she frowned a bit._

"_I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," replied the swordswoman. "I honestly didn't find any of their crude humor to be funny at all."_

_Dark Pit paused for a moment, letting her voice replay in his own thoughts once more. The bluenette happened to have a soothing, beautiful voice. He couldn't help but find himself drawn to it, almost wanting to press her buttons just to hear how she sounded under different emotional states. The feeling he started to experience happened to be completely foreign to him. Gazing at the girl once more, he'd come to the conclusion that both the girl herself and her voice was gorgeous._

_Sighing, the black haired angel shrugged in response. "Eh, it's honestly not that big of a deal. Besides, don't you have something better to do with your time?"_

_The girl frowned a bit obviously not pleased with his response. She found it to be coarse and unnecessary especially since she just wanted to check up on him. Instead of arguing back, the girl took a deep breath, sighing heavily._

"_I just wanted to check up on you after all those comments. After all, I made it my goal to create strong bonds among the other participants here," replied the girl. She'd extend her right hand, offering a handshake. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. The name's Lucina."_

_Dark Pit grabbed her hand, slightly shaking it before swiftly pulling back. He didn't know what was going on, wondering if she was hypnotizing him. For once in his life, he realized that he yearned to socialize more with the Ylissean princess, wanting to know everything about her. Out of the entire population in the mansion thus far, she turned out to be one of the only ones he could tolerate. His heart started beating like a drum as he gazed upon her eyes once more._

* * *

><p>To his own delight, Lucina decided to join them for dinner as the princess sat next to him. Using this to his own advantage, Dark Pit tuned out the others, focusing on the bluenette.<p>

Lucina gazed at him, smiling a bit. She greeted the others at the table before looking towards his direction once more.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the upcoming dance tomorrow?" Ness informed, poking at his mashed potatoes.

"Not that I can recall," answered Toon Link.

"Master Hand announced the event about a week ago. From what I know, it's going to be a huge ball. He's already sent out invitations not only just to the former smashers but also the people who are close to the competitors. After that, it's first come, first serve to others who want to attend yet don't actually know any of the fighters," Ness explained, feeling like a know it all.

"Is there any specific dress code or something?" asked the young Hylian. He was quite delighted to hear the information. As much as he had fun at the smash mansion, he missed his family but most of all, Tetra. Toon Link felt the ball was the perfect opportunity to catch up with his friends and family and of course, fill them in on the tournament.

"Just formal wear, that's all," answered the black haired boy.

Lucina couldn't help but be delighted by the news. To her, it meant seeing her family and close friends back at Ylisse. During her time, she never got to experience the pleasure of attending a dance due to the Risen killing off hordes of innocent lives. The princess loved every moment she spent in the mansion, experiencing a plethora of activities she herself never had the chance to. Lucina enjoyed everything about the tournament including its noisy, yet pleasant environment. The atmosphere always managed to put her at ease, even if she was on the edge due to a horrible flashback.

The bluenette faced towards Dark Pit, blushing a little. She took a moment to ponder, wondering how she exactly was going to word her proposal. After all, she did not want to look like a fool in front of the others. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go for it regardless of the risk she's taking.

"Hey Dark Pit… I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" asked Lucina. The princess quickly looked away for a moment, experiencing a mixture of both joy and anxiety at the same time.

At first, Dark Pit gave off a bewildered look, wondering why he would even want anything to do with the dance. Second of all, she called him by his preferred name unlike the rest of the fighters who resided in the mansion. However, Lucina's request made him change his mind for some reason. Perhaps, he wanted to impress her. If Pit were to say something, he exactly knew how to put him in his place. After all, he is the better half of the two or so his own pride and ego told himself.

"Eh? To be honest, I had no intentions of going at all however, I know a certain copy will be bugging me about it if I didn't go," answered Pit's cocky counterpart.

Lucina blinked for a moment, but smiled a bit. She was used to how Dark Pit talked as well as his mannerisms and whatnot. The black haired angel noticed the smile again, slightly blushing as he tried his best to hide it.

"_She should smile more often… her smile is actually nice."_

Pit glanced over at his other half, grinning. Getting up, he couldn't help but congratulate him on progressing. Ever since he arrived at the mansion, the angel has done nothing but badger his twin on being more social. After all, there was no need for being gloomy if you were surrounded by those who love you.

"You're finally growing up Pittoo. It's nice to see you finally coming out of your shell," exclaimed the angel.

Dark Pit just smirked, not wanting Pit to know the real reason he accepted. He knew that if the brunet were to find out, he'll never hear the end of it.

"Hmph, who said I was going because I wanted to dance or interact with the others? Perhaps I'm seeing it as a challenge. If I manage to stay throughout the whole duration of the party tomorrow, you have to stop badgering me, got it?" proposed the black haired angel.

Pit frowned as he sighed. He should have seen this coming. After all, Dark Pit would never let his guard down or his prideful instincts. The angel couldn't help but a give him a taunting look. Pit figured this ought to get him to actually stick to his challenge.

"Alright then, it's a deal!"

"Hmph, that's good enough for me. After all, I am the better Pit," retorted his twin. The black haired angel sneered once more as he began to sense Pit's envy. He managed to land himself what mortals called a date while the goody-two shoes angel was going to attend alone.

"Hey! You're technically me you know," corrected Pit. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed, yet happy he managed to force his doppelganger to attend a social event. The brunet had no plans of dancing at that point. Instead, he was more interested in observing Dark Pit for the entire duration, just to make sure he actually fulfills the bet.

* * *

><p>During the late night, Pit couldn't help but stare at the ceiling. He glanced over to his twin's side of the room, seeing the dark angel fast asleep. A small, cocky grin was on his face as he appeared to be dreaming about something, most likely him winning against the light angel. Pit sighed, shifting towards the other direction as he himself needed to get some shut eye. After all, tomorrow was the big day. The brunet would have offered to take Palutena to the dance but unfortunately, mortals saw taking a mother-figure out as something else. The brunet slowly drifted off into slumber land as his mind raced a little.<p>

_Pit observed his surroundings as soft music played throughout the ball. Glancing over, he'd notice both Dark Pit and Lucina dancing as she happened to don a crimson dress. Her hair was put up into a bun as she beamed with delight. He couldn't help but sigh of relief, especially since the boy recalled hearing stories about her taste in fashion from Robin himself. _

_As he made his way towards the recreation room, he noticed Ness talking to Lucas, Marth conversing with a flamed haired teen and Toon Link chatting up a storm with his family and a tan, Hylian girl. The light angel couldn't help but be delighted to see his goddess mingling with Rosalina and Shulk. Looking around, he noticed everyone having a good time to include the villains. However, he happened to catch a glimpse of someone standing on the sidelines._

_The figure wore a beautiful, white ball gown embroidered with pearls. The angel decided to make his way over as he couldn't bear to see the thought of someone being alone at the dance. As he got closer, the scenery started getting blurry to the point where he couldn't make out anything._

The angel woke up from his dream, frantically looking around. Pit blinked for a moment, noticing that the other angel was up and about. He'd hop off his bed, heading over into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. As he made his way out of the room, he couldn't help but ponder about his dream. At first, he thought the dream happened to be a coincidence since the ball was the only thing that was on his mind last night. In spite of it all, Pit realized that it possibly may or may not be a vision.

Smiling a bit, he decided to make tonight's goal besides keeping a watchful eye on Pittoo, to find the mystery figure from last night's dream. After all, he didn't want them to feel left out. He'd dash through the corridor, greeting every one he passed by.

Dark Pit happened to be enjoying the peaceful morning, taking a sip of his orange juice as he wanted his alone time. To his dismay, Pit barged in, running towards his direction.

"Pittoo! There you are! Good morning," chirped the brunet.

The dark angel rolled his eyes, huffing a bit. To him, this morning happened to be the only time he managed to get some peace and quiet away from the energetic angel. He'd glance at Pit, giving him a slight glare.

"What is it now Pitstain? Can't you go bother someone else?" retorted the cocky angel. Pit shook his head, giving him a look before smiling it off.

"Nope! I need to talk to you for just a quick second! I promise," answered Pit.

Dark Pit glanced over once more, sighing heavily as he hoped Pit would completely pester someone else during tonight's event.

"Fine, make it quick."

"Well, last night I had a dream about the dance. Lucina was wearing a beautiful crimson dress and Lady Palutena was mingling with Shulk and Rosalina and Lucas was hanging out with Ness and Toon got to see his family again and-!"

Before he could finish, the dark angel cut him off for a moment.

"Pitstain, do me a favor. There's a thing called pausing. Learn to use it."

"Now is not the time for that!" yelled the distressed angel. He happened to startle a few of the brawlers, causing them to stare at their direction. Dark Pit sighed once more, finding Pit's presence to be rather embarrassing. The light angel sighed, realizing the tone of voice he had just now.

"S-sorry about that Pittoo. Anyways, I walked around and saw a mysterious person in a white ball gown. They were off to the side, observing the others as they danced around and engaged in lively conversation. Unfortunately I didn't get to see who they were as I woke up afterwards," finished the angel.

His other counterpart just stared at him for a moment, nodding the story off. Dark Pit looked at him, knowing where this was going next.

"Do you think it's a vision or something? I mean, it took place here."

"Nope. I just think you're storytelling again," stated Dark Pit.

Pit huffed a bit before sighing. He figured that Dark Pit was right, seeing how anyone could dream about an event the night before. He'd thank his twin for his time, making his way over towards the mess hall before it closes for the morning. The black haired angel couldn't help smile from the upbeat angel's own distress, however hoped it didn't last for too long. He didn't want any of Pit's emotions interfering with his.

* * *

><p>Around six o'clock, everyone began to get dressed. Master Hand wore a gigantic bowtie for the special occasion. He'd make his way towards the main entrance, letting in the special guests in before letting everyone else inside. Pit took his time, constantly adjusting his tuxedo for the big night.<p>

The angel made his way over towards the recreation room, hearing the soft, instrumental music giving the room its atmosphere. Pit stepped inside the room, watching all the dancing couples embrace one another. Mario held onto Peach, Luigi with Daisy, while Link and Zelda danced near a corner. The angel made his way up the flight of stairs to take a look at the second floor. The entire room was decorated to the brim. There were flowers everywhere, white tables scattered across for their meals, giving off the illusion of an indoor garden.

Like his dream, he'll catch Palutena talking with Rosalina and Shulk, Ness catching up with Lucas while Toon Link was hanging out with Tetra. His lips curled a bit, making his way downstairs in hopes of seeing the figure. He looked to see Pittoo actually dancing with Lucina who donned the crimson dress from his dream!

The angel began to survey the room, looking for a white ball gown as he explored almost every nook and cranny in the room. A certain bluenette prince happened to take note of the boy's actions as he glanced over.

"Is everything alright Pit?" Marth asked, being concerned. He held onto Caeda's hand as the two lovebirds stood next to Roy.

The prince's soft voice caused him to jump a bit. Turning around, Pit chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh hi Marth! Everything's fine," replied the angel. He didn't want Marth to worry about him or ruin the bluenette's special night with his fiancé. Marth smiled softly, not buying his excuse.

"You don't seem fine. Is something bothering you?" questioned the prince. He didn't like seeing any of his friends being troubled, especially during events.

"Yeah, let's just say I ended up mistaking a dream for a vision, that's all," answered the angel. Pit sighed a bit, feeling a bit down from the whole ordeal. He felt that he should have listened to Dark Pit from the very beginning, however he had to be stubborn about it. They were both alike in many ways, yet even though the dark angel was a clone, the two angels are their own entities. The way they processed information was different, the way they solved things and how they interacted with other people. Pit himself was more extroverted while his dark counterpart happened to be introverted.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you will feel better if you catch up with Popo, Nana, maybe even Red himself before they have to depart back to their home worlds," suggested Marth. The prince gave Pit a warm smile, hoping that his soothing words would lift up his mood.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you're right! I shouldn't waste the night moping around when I could be catching up with old friends," chirped the angel. He grinned a bit, thanking Marth before making his way towards the former smashers.

A figure stood in the distance under an under lit part of the room. Their gaze seemed to be observing someone, watching them dance with the person they were bound to by fate. They would frown a bit, trying their best not to cry. It also didn't help the fact that they were all alone and all by themselves. They hardly knew anyone in the mansion itself except the person they loved for so long.

"_You don't always get the person you think you deserve… and I could live with that."_

Their own words echoed throughout their mind, replaying itself like a broken record. The figure always had to constantly reassure themselves with it but, they couldn't stop experiencing pain. They knew they slightly lied to themselves as they sighed once more, looking away as a tear rolled down their cheek.

* * *

><p>Pit waved goodbye to Popo and Nana as he went to check up on Dark Pit. To his surprise, he was still there as he noticed his other half starting to get intimate with Lucina. A small smile formed upon his face, realizing the real reason why he actually accepted her offer. He decided to bring it up later with his twin when the time was right. Looking around, he decided to look for another smasher just to freeze for a moment.<p>

There he saw the person he was looking for. The person with the familiar white ball gown hanging out in the under lit section of the recreation room. The light angel pinched himself on the cheek, being quite skeptical at first however, the mystery person didn't disappear.

Without noticing, he slowly made his way towards their direction, inching up closer and closer. When he arrived, he noticed right away they were upset. Frowning a bit, he decided to put Marth's advice into good use and make this girl's night special. Taking a deep breath, the angel got ready to engage with a young, Hylian girl.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice you standing alone here. Is everything alright?" Pit asked gently.

Gasping a bit, the mysterious girl turned around. Her hair was of a light, aqua blue color that was worn down with a little side braid. She had flawless fair skin and extravagant purple eyes to compliment her elegant features. The girl appeared to smile softly as if nothing was wrong however, Pit could tell she was masking her own pain. The angel couldn't help but realize his heart started to beat as his azure eyes met with her violet ones. He noticed her pupils were an unnatural shade of blue rather than a dark color like everyone else's.

He couldn't help but recall the feeling he started to experience. It felt rather familiar as Pit began to question where he even experienced such emotions before. As he pondered for a moment, he finally realized something as he gasped a bit.

"_This is… the same feeling Pittoo experienced when he first laid eyes on Lucina." _Pit thought to himself.

The girl finally spoke, her voice being soft and heavenly.

"Yes. I was just observing the guests," she responded. He detected her lies once more as he shook his head. Pit wanted to know what was bothering her, no, he wanted to get close to her. He needed to know more about the girl, where she came from, and more importantly, who she was. Smiling, Pit extended his right hand.

"Care for a dance?" offered the angel. The young girl was taken aback from his response as if she never had been offered one before. Nodding, she smiled once more, causing the angel to slightly turn a shade of red.

"S-sure!"

She'd grab his hand as Pit began to take her out to the dance floor. The angel began to waltz, holding onto the girl as he began to get lost in her luxurious eyes one more. While at it, he decided to make some small talk.

"I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" asked the cheerful angel. He'd twirl her around a bit before reconnecting with her other arm.

"Lana," replied the light blue haired girl. "And yours?"

"Pit!" chirped the angel. He made himself a mental note on watching a couple of videos on how to engage in a conversation with the opposite sex. There was no point in reading due to the fact that he was illiterate and thus, couldn't read books or write letters. His other half actually managed to be gifted with the ability of literacy so for the most part, he always had his twin read and write his letters out loud.

Lana giggled a bit, taking a liking to his enthusiasm. She could tell that right away they were extremely similar in terms of personality. The girl slightly blushed, being surprised as for once in her lifetime, she started to develop new feelings for someone else. The young girl hoped the dance never ended, wanting the moment to last forever before she were to return back deep in the forest to maintain balance one more.

"Pit, you say? That's an interesting name. It really suits an angel such as yourself," stated the aqua haired girl. They'd begin to exchange information about one another as they continued dancing along to the soft music.

Caeda noticed Pit with Lana, tapping her fiancé's shoulder as she smiled a bit.

"Looks like you were right after all Marth," exclaimed the blue haired female.

Marth embraced his fiancé, kissing her on the lips before smiling. "I'm glad he was able to find someone. It was like if the divine dragon herself intended for them to meet one another."

Caeda nodded in agreement before the couple started to dance with one another once more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dark Pit looked around for the annoying angel as he noticed he wasn't keeping his watchful eye on him like he have intended. Not from a far, he caught a glimpse of Pit engaging with the girl in the white ball gown. He couldn't believe it as he was actually surprised that the brunet's dream was actually a vision. The black haired angel couldn't help himself as he had the urge to intervene his twin's conversation, wanting to see why he was hyped up this girl so much.<p>

He'd make his way towards the light angel, Lucina temporarily parting ways with him as they held hands with one another for a short time. Pit glanced up, smiling as he waved, ushering for Dark Pit to join him and Lana.

"Well, looks like Pitstain's found someone after all," teased the dark angel. Pit would shoot him a slight glare, as if he didn't want his twin to embarrass him in front of Lana.

The young girl observed Dark Pit's features, noticing that he looked exactly like Pit himself, except that his hair and eye color differed from the other angel's. Smiling, she looked towards her new friend before glancing back at the other angel.

"Hey Pit, who's he?" she asked. Lana couldn't help but be curious about something as she wondered if they were twin brothers.

"Oh, that's Pittoo! He's my brother in a sense," answered Pit. He'd grin, chuckling nervously as Dark Pit shot a glare in his direction.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!" scoffed the dark angel. Looking over, he decided to correct Pit, telling Lana his actual name. "It's Dark Pit."

"Dark Pit? That's quite interesting, but I find Pittoo to be quite cuter," chirped the seer. Dark Pit couldn't help but wince a bit.

"_Oh god, I feel as if I'm talking to not one, but two Pitstains' at once."_

The black haired angel could tell right away that she seemed to be the bubbly, overly optimistic and unbearably cheerful type just like his jovial counterpart. Part of him was thankful that she was only a guest, otherwise he probably would have been experiencing double trouble. After all, with his telepathic connection with Pit, he could tell that the happy-go-lucky angel happened to develop a crush on her.

"Tch, this is why I shouldn't allow you to speak for me but then again, I was always the better Pit and you're just a clone," taunted Dark Pit, sneering at his lighter counterpart.

Pit frowned a little, exchanging glares with his twin as Lana watched them both, observing their mannerisms.

"Better Pit? Clone?! What do you mean?" questioned the sorceress.

Pit sighed. Out of all the things he didn't like to do, lying was one of them. He glanced into her violet eyes once more, pausing for a moment before speaking.

"Well, you see… Pittoo here is my shadow, otherwise my other counterpart. In a sense, he is my other half yet he has his own personality. Sometimes he can be really chill while other times he's all doom and gloom," explained Pit.

"Yeah, and you're annoying." Dark Pit scoffed.

Lana blinked for a moment, not saying a word. Sadness started overwhelming her once again in her heart as she watched Pit get along with his other half. She tried her best to fight off the tears that began to well up in her eyes. Both the seer and the light angel were extremely similar in a way, yet different. Pit still had his other half to bicker, argue with and even more, the sorceress could tell that the dark angel cared for him back. He wasn't corrupted with any strong desires or filled with corrupt darkness to conquer an entire land just to have someone they thought they deserved. Just seeing them together like that hurt her deeply as she wished that her other half could have been the same way.

She'd get up, faking a smile as the tears began forcing themselves out of her eye sockets.

"I'm sorry but I need to go."

She'd storm out of the room as Pit watched her leave. He couldn't help but frown, feeling like everything was his fault. The angel got up, storming after the seer as he wanted to cheer her up. He wanted to know what was bothering her, what secrets she hid from him. The angel realized just how Dark Pit loved Lucina, for his own case, he began to actually fall in love with Lana. He found it rather unfortunate that she couldn't stay with them, even just to hang around so she can give him some encouragement.

Dark Pit watched the other angel storm off, sighing. He couldn't help but feel tense as he himself began getting overwhelmed by Pit's emotions. As much as he hated to admit it, the feeling he hated to experience or see the most was an upset Pit. He didn't mind taunting to upsetting Pit himself but when other outside factors got involved, he ends up feeling the worse of it. He'd begin to get engulfed by his own thoughts, wondering if he should go after Pit or not. The dark angel felt a slight tap on his shoulder as he turned around, ready to smack anyone if they tried to play a prank on him. To his relief, it was only Lucina as she noticed something.

"Dark Pit, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Your voice tells me otherwise. You seem to be rather troubled," stated the princess.

Dark Pit sighed, knowing she was right. He forgot that out of all the smashers who weren't from his world, the Ylissean princess knew him best. Looking away, he sighed once more.

"It's Pitstain. He seems to be really upset by something. As much as I hate it, I get overwhelmed when he's troubled," replied the dark angel.

Lucina glanced over him, embracing his arm as she leaned against his shoulder. "I have a feeling that he's going to resolve it shortly. After all, as much as you hate to admit it, you guys are very much alike. You both are stubborn to a fault in your own ways, Pit's being to help and fix every problem he can while yours is to never show signs of any weakness while basking in your own pride," explained the bluenette.

Dark Pit hated to admit it, but Lucina was absolutely correct. He did care for him at times, especially since if he were to die, the dark angel himself would cease to exist. He sighed once more, grabbing Lucina's hand.

"Let's just hope Pitstain resolves this quickly."

* * *

><p>Pit made his way towards the main entrance hall, looking everywhere for Lana. He'd begin checking every corner, to include the tight spaces. Eventually he stepped outside as he heard faint sobbing. Being curious, the angel took small steps, not wanting to startle whoever was upset. As he arrived at the source, it was none other than Lana herself. Frowning, he approached the girl, standing next to her.<p>

"Lana, please tell me what's bothering you," begged Pit. "I don't like seeing any of my friends upset, especially those I care for."

She looked over at him, watching the angel dig through the pockets of his tuxedo. Pit managed to find a handkerchief, handing it over to Lana as she grabbed it, wiping her eyes.

"Well, you see… I'm like Pittoo," explained the light sorceress. She looked away, avoiding eye contact with the brown haired angel.

Pit tilted his head, giving off an innocent look. "Wait, you're a clone too?!"

She shook her head. "No, it's completely different. I was originally part of one being, Cia. She was a powerful sorceress whose task was to maintain the balance of the Triforce. The sorceress was able to observe distant eras and those who lived in them with her magic. Cia ended up becoming infatuated by the legendary hero as she became jealous of Princess Zelda. This led for her to become vulnerable, allowing a fragment of Ganondorf to push the light out of her."

Pit nodded, taking account of every detail she explained to him. He began to wonder while she was out on the sidelines if she was staring at Link. The brunet had a feeling that the Link she knew was his descendent just like how Toon was also descended by the famous, heroic bloodline. Instead, he listened to her every word, wanting to know more.

"What happened to that light?" questioned Pit.

"The light that was pushed out of her… I'm that light. I am her other half, just like how Pittoo is yours," answered Lana. She sighed a bit as she looked away once more.

"…What happened to Cia?" he asked. He gave her his undivided attention. After all, he wanted to completely understand her, listen to her every word that came out of her mouth as it was complimented by her angelic voice.

"She over exerted herself, using her own life force to power up herself as well as her own minions. This lead to her own downfall as she disappeared out of my arms, dying with acceptance that neither of us will ever get his affection. I know it sounds like a fairytale but it really did happen."

Nodding, he started to understand why she was upset. First of all, Pit figured that she probably yearned for a relationship like how he and Dark Pit had. He didn't realize it but the angel was glad that the other angel was a flawed creation, otherwise he would have had to take him down. He wondered if she envied their relationship, wishing that she could get the dark sorceress to realize she was just a scapegoat of the demon king who took advantage of her own emotions.

"How did you feel about your corrupt half? I've couldn't help but notice your expression dropping as you saw Pittoo and I interact with one another. Did you yearn for a relationship similar to that?" asked Pit.

"At first, I only wanted to stop her from achieving her goals. However, during the final battle, I started to realize the pain I felt for her and I both. I tried my best to get her to her senses, hoping she would redeem herself but instead, the corruption was too much. It ended up getting the best of her as she is no longer here," Lana answered, sighing.

"When the disaster ended, I was alone once more. When I saw the relationship between you and Pittoo, I couldn't help but wish that she still had some light left inside of her. It's as if I wanted her to come to her senses and try to redeem herself, even if it meant clashing with one another."

Pit nodded, being in deep thought. He began to realize something as his eyes widened for a moment before looking at her.

"I have a possible theory for that. Towards the end, I think you two were starting to experience telepathic communications with one another. Both of you started to experience each other's emotions, your corrupted side trying to her best to shoo you away, even kill you before she could become overwhelmed with your pain."

Lana stood silent for a moment, before nodding. She liked Pit's theory, realizing that he experiences telepathic communication with Dark Pit. The sorceress began to feel drawn to him, loving how he was so sweet and cheered her up. She didn't recall ever being asked what was bothering her on her previous journey, so everything she was experiencing happened to be new.

Pit looked up at the sky, noticing a full moon as he glanced toward towards her, giving off a warm smile.

"Say, shall we head back inside and finish the dance?"

The girl nodded in agreement as the two made their way back inside. Dark Pit was able to sigh of relief, finally being put back at ease.

* * *

><p>As the ball ended, everyone was returning to their worlds. The smashers waved to the other former veterans, hoping that they'd arrive for the upcoming tournament. Pit looked at Lana, knowing they had to part from one another. He couldn't help but feel a little sad but he knew it was for the best. Dark Pit stood next to him, observing the scene.<p>

Lana looked over to him, smiling.

"Thank you for making this night one of the best days I've ever experienced Pit. I really appreciate it."

With those words, she leaned over and kissed the angel on the cheek. Pit blinked, surprised at the sudden action but he didn't mind. The light angel began to grin wide, his face turning completely red. Lana turned around, looking at him for the final time.

"Before I go, we should write letters to each other," she suggested. The light sorceress didn't want to cut off contact with Pit or feel alone anymore.

Pit sighed softly, frowning a bit.

"I would love to do that but unfortunately, I can't read or write. Perhaps Pittoo can do the reading and writing for me," suggested Pit, beaming.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "How about you be like everyone else and use the magical mail system. No writing is required, you speak into a card, and it records your voice and bam! Finished! Now then, I'm out for the night before Pitstain's emotions rub onto me even more."

Being delighted about the news, the two waved to him, telling him goodnight and discussing something before parting ways. Pit was glad he was able to keep in contact with her. In fact, he planned on inviting her to watch the next tournament when it started.

* * *

><p>The angel laid on his comfortable bed, glancing over at his twin.<p>

"Hey Pittoo, are awake?" he asked.

The dark angel groaned in response as he forcefully grabbed a pillow, placing it over his head. He found the method to be useless, so he sighed and wondered what the annoying angel wanted now.

"What?!"

"While I was outside, Lana and I were possibly discussing a new name for you seeing how she is also another half of a former sorceress," exclaimed Pit.

The black haired angel's eyes widened in disgust, not believing what he just heard. Part of him feared for his life, wondering what kind of ridiculous names the overly optimistic sorceress and angel could come up with.

"How about you just call me Dark Pit?"

"For the last time, I'm not calling you Dark Pit or Pit. How about Fred? You do look like a Fred," suggested Pit.

Dark Pit glared at him. "How about hell no."

"Steve?"

"Pitstain if you don't stop trying to give me ridiculous names, I swear I'm going to kick your ass."

Pit couldn't help but smile, feeling like everything was back to normal. He fell asleep, feeling at ease and finally having someone he could possibly call his own.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I happened to find Lana being with Pit a very cute combination since both of them are just dorks. I don't know if it will be PiLana or Lanit for their pairing name.<strong>

**Also there was also some Dark Pit x Lucina in the story as well. I usually write Robin x Lucina for the most part, but since this is a Super Smash Brothers fanfic, I like to experiment with vast combinations. It makes writing them just more fun.**

**Like I've said earlier, some of these things in the story are completely headcanons of mine. An example being that Pit sometimes dreams about something that's bound to happen whether good or bad. However, if he has reoccurring nightmares of the same thing, its a red flag. He usually goes to Dark Pit first, then Palutena and then Shulk to confirm it.**

**I will admit, I started writing this in the morning, but had to pause for a couple of moments because I actually started crying. I am really sentimental when it comes to emotional scenes.**

**The fanfic was inspired by former t.A.t.u. member Lena Katina's song "Lost in this Dance."**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Eventually I might write more Pit x Lana in the future.**

**Ps. If they actually start doing SSB DLCs besides Mewtwo, I would really love to have her in the game. She's like Robin, possessing various weapons and whatnot.**

**Now back to essay world!**


End file.
